Enchanted
by Saphira Eliante
Summary: A beauty and the beast spinoff, starring Teddy and Billy. It's mostly based off of the Disney film, but with elements of the original thrown in.


Teddy was happy with his life, he supposed. His best friend Greg was loved by the whole town, and so was Teddy, despite his oddities. Even though the town always remarked how handsome he was, he knew they talked about him behind his back. He was quiet, and he changed too much. They also spoke of how odd his other friend, Nathanial, was. Nate was always trying to change the future, and the rest of the town didn't appreciate that. They pointed and stared, whispering-not-so-quietly about him. Teddy learned to get over it, though. People would always talk.

But he couldn't escape the feeling of longing he felt. He felt so… unsatisfied. He didn't like any of the girls in town… not that they liked him much, either. He thought of all this one day while walking through town, doing some last-minute shopping for Nate's upcoming trip. Greg found him quickly.

"Ted! Come on, let's go-"

"Not today, Greg, I have to get over to Nate's." Teddy held up his basket with a half-smile. Greg wasn't impressed, to say the least.

"You're going shopping for that loser now? Geez, Ted, grow a pair. Why do you like that freak, anyway?"

Ted sighed. "He's not a freak. Don't call him that. He's really-"

A loud explosion cut off the rest of Teddy's sentence, and it was coming directly from Nate's little cabin. Teddy ran, leave Greg's ugly laughter behind him. He burst into a smoke-filled room, coughing as he called out for Nate.

"I'm here, I'm here." A disgruntled, comically-soot-covered figure emerged from the smoke. Nate coughed, opening all of the windows with Teddy's help. "I don't understand how a damned robot could explode that bad, and I'm getting more frustrated every moment."

Teddy grinned. "Don't worry, you'll get it. I know you, Nate. Always spouting one theory about this, a hypothesis about that… Why, exactly, did the guy explode?" By now, the room was mostly cleared of smoke, and Teddy could see the colorful robot that had caused all of this mess.

"He didn't explode," Nate said, "I was testing out his armor. Which worked. Better than I expected, actually." Nate walked over to the robot, and turned him on. He continued to work on the robot, whom he dubbed "The Vision," muttering something about brainwaves, and a synthesized soul, and Teddy lost interest pretty quickly. That evening, though, Nate (and the Vision) set off to an inventor's fair a few towns over. Teddy spent the rest of the evening peacefully, wondering if anything exciting could happen with Nate gone.

The next morning was like any other until Greg interrupted Teddy's morning chores. Teddy opened the door to find Greg there on his porch, eyes shining. Teddy sighed. That always meant he had some new plan. "Ted! Oh, man, are we going to make it today. There are these twins, and-"

"No, Greg, I'm really not in the mood today, okay?" Teddy sighed. "Besides, last time we tried to pull a stunt, we were almost caught, and that was two days ago."

Greg rolled his eyes heavily. "All you'd have to do would be mimic me and then go on a date with a cute girl."

Teddy inhaled, his chest puffing out. "No, Greg. I'm tired of pulling all of these stupid stunts so _you_ can get laid." Teddy shrank himself back to normal, having grown without realizing it.

Greg huffed loudly. "First you blow me off yesterday for your freaky little friend, and now you don't want to do anything even when you could benefit from it. Whatever, more for me." Greg marched off, muttering something about Teddy that was clearly meant for Teddy's ears. Teddy just shut the door.

The rest of the day was uneventful, as was most of the next week. Greg didn't stop by at all, a fact Teddy was both grateful for and resented. One night, just as Teddy was finishing an early supper, he spotted the Vision coming towards the house. Without Nate. Teddy ran out to meet him, wondering what on earth had happened.

The Vision had a worried look on his face, which was odd, considering the what it was made out of. "I'm afraid Nathanial has been captured. Come, we must work to free him." Without a word, Teddy sprang into action, following the Vision down a strange path. They travelled for a couple of hours, before taking a turn down a creepy and dark path. The Vision explained the odd choice. "We were escaping some thugs trying to rob us, when we found… this place." The duo arrived at a huge mansion, falling apart and very eerie. Teddy walked to the slightly opened gate, telling the Vision to wait for either Nate or him to return.

The mansion was even creepier inside than out. Teddy poked around, calling out to see if anyone was there. A couple of times, he could have sworn he heard voices.. but there was no one there. After a couple of times of this happening, he called out. "Please! I'm just looking for my friend…" A door creaked open, revealing a twirling staircase. Teddy took a deep breath and followed it, thankful for the occasional candelabra to light the way. He just hoped he didn't trip and fall, because it seemed to go on forever. Eventually, he came to what seemed to be the dungeons. "Hello?"

"Teddy? What on earth are you doing here?" Nate's voice rang out, sounding tired and cold. Teddy rushed over to his cell.

"Have you eaten at all? You look terrible! What's going on, why are you stuck in there?" Teddy's voice showed his outrage. How could anyone treat a human being like this? Nate was just about his only friend in the world; the idea of him being locked up like this for a whole week made him feel outraged.

"Behind you, Teddy!" Just as Nate's warning rang out, a hand grabbed Teddy's shoulder and whipped him around. Teddy couldn't see much of anything; the person who had grabbed him was hiding in the shadows… but he noticed the occasional blue spark coming off of the guy.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The person's voice was softer than Teddy had expected of a guy that was emitting lightning.

"I'm Theodore, here to rescue my friend. Why did you do this to him?" Teddy stood, trying to ignore the pounding in his heart. It's not like he was really that scared; the guy was the same height as Teddy, and he seemed to have a smaller frame. Something, though, scared Teddy…

"He was trespassing. Bothering my servants. Stealing my roses. Leading people right to my mansion. Dripping water on my carpet." The person shifted, more blue sparks flying from him. "So I locked him up."

"You can't just lock someone up like that! He was running from thieves! He-"

The person roared. "All I want is to be alone! Why he trespassed is irrelevant! He must be punished!" More of the blue sparks exploded from where he was.

Teddy shielded his eyes, sighing in frustration. "If you want to be left alone, why are you keeping him here? What if I took his place, instead?" Nate began to protest, but Teddy shushed him immediately. "This man has something to contribute to society. He has a reason to keep on going in the world. With me, not so much. No one would want to come and rescue me. You could be left alone still."

The person's head tilted to the side; Teddy got the feeling he was being sized up. "You would have to stay forever. I happen to like my carpets, and the water stains are very difficult to get out."

Teddy's eyebrows furrowed. "That's fine." Nate shouted out some more, saying how Teddy shouldn't do this because of his mistake, because of his failure. Teddy just waved as a blue glow encased Nate and he disappeared.

* * *

And that's the prologue! I figured I'd make Teddy Beauty, just because it's a little bit unexpected. I'm trying to fit in every YA member ever, so some of them will look a little silly. Reviews are pretty cool, so I know how I'm doing! If this goes well, I might repeat with other fairy tales, and probably the Runaways.


End file.
